


Return to the Fold (aka Lost and Found: The Extended Epilogue)

by TJ_Dragonblade



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-27
Updated: 2003-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: Jan AC202; the sidefic/companion fic to the Lost & Found epilogue





	Return to the Fold (aka Lost and Found: The Extended Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> Side pairings: 4xAbdul, mention of Ahfmedx(fem)OC, 6x9, 3x1, AudaxSally, and vague hints at the possibility of R+11+R  
> =====  
> Beg: 11/3/03  
> End: 11/20/03

Snow was falling softly among the evergreens surrounding the Winner family's Swiss lodge retreat, drifting lazily through the crisp evening air, tumbling carefree in the moonlit darkness, dancing with the smoke that curled from the chimney, caressing the warmly-lit windowpanes, scattering along the wooden windowsills and settling at last into gentle drifts against the log foundation, unperturbed by the faint sounds of echoing laughter on the other side of those walls.

Inside the cozy, sprawling cabin, Quatre's annual gathering, long since dubbed the New Beginnings reunion, was well underway. Old friends and former enemies all made a point to be there every year, catching up, staying in touch, celebrating each new anniversary of the peace they had all worked so hard to obtain. This year was no different, Quatre reflected happily as he took a fresh tray of cinnamon rolls out of the oven. Most of the usual guests were here already, comfortably ensconced in the spacious living room next door, laughing together around the fireplace and trading anecdotes of some of the more outrageous bits of their lives the past year. Only a couple of people were missing--Rasid was inextricably tied up in a colonial construction project, Howard was halfway to Mars on a scrap run, Lady Une had not arrived yet, and Duo was still absent. 

And Wufei, of course.

Quatre sighed, a momentary sadness sweeping over him. It still pained him to remember how Wufei had slowly closed up and drifted away from all his friends, and no one could pull him back. Not Sally, not even Duo, who was hopelessly in love with the boy...but then, something--he'd never been sure just *what*--had happened to drive those two apart, right around the brief siege of Sanc castle in 197. It pained him to think about that, too; he'd felt for the longest time that Duo and Wufei were simply perfect for one another. He had been hoping that Duo would finally confess his feelings to Wufei instead of just to him, that Wufei would reciprocate and his two friends could live happily ever after together. He'd tried his hand at matchmaking between them early on, before Duo had ever confided in him, even; he'd stopped almost immediately with the realization that some relationships just tended to work better when they developed by themselves, free from outside meddling.

Case in point: His own relationship with Abdul--one year, two months, fourteen days and counting now. Back during the war, he never would have looked at Abdul as anything more than a comrade-in-arms, partially because Abdul--and all the rest of the Manguanacs--looked to him as a leader, a figurehead; and partially because he had been absolutely besotted with Trowa. The green-eyed pilot had been what he needed back then, just as he had been the same in return. Had anyone told him at the time that Abdul was increasingly fond of him, there would have been all sorts of awkwardness and uncomfortable silences and hurt feelings and rifts of friendships and jealousies...

But after the war...after, he and Trowa had grown out of their need for one another, and other possibilities opened to them. Trowa and Heero had the same makings of perfection he'd seen in Wufei and Duo; and Abdul...well, Abdul made him feel completed in a way he'd never even imagined he was missing.

Things had a way of happening as they were meant to; all he could do was carry on with his life and hope that someday the disappeared Wufei would resurface and reach out to them again. 

 

The kitchen door swung open, admitting Abdul and the empty coffeepot. The Manguanac stopped short, a frown creasing his brow at the sight of Quatre standing before the oven, staring blankly down at the cinnamon rolls sitting on the stovetop, one hand resting idly on the wooden spoon that sat in the bowl of icing on the counter next to them.

"Is...everything alright?"

Quatre blinked and glanced up at the tone of concern; he smiled brightly at his beau. "Everything's fine, yes. I was just thinking, is all..." He picked up the spoon, dribbling the icing generously over the hot cinnamon rolls while Abdul started another pot of coffee.

"Thinkin' pretty hard, from the looks of it. What about?"

Quatre shrugged, still smiling. "You. Me. Fate. Serendipity." He glanced over at Abdul, consciously pushing his somber thoughts to the back of his mind. "I love having everyone back together, don't you?"

"Absolutely." Abdul's easy grin was even more endearingly goofy without his usually-ever-present sunglasses. "Have you heard from Ahfmed, speaking of 'everyone'?"

"He and Miriam send their regards from Mexico," Quatre answered, evening out the icing on one of the buns. "They said they're sorry to miss everyone, but the wedding was two months ago already and their honeymoon is getting overdue..."

Abdul snuck a quick taste of the icing behind Quatre's back. "That sister of yours is some woman," he remarked, licking the sticky creme off his finger. "Not many people would be willing to postpone their honeymoon while their husband finishes revamping the Vice Foreign Minister's security structure to his exacting standards..."

"She's a dedicated woman," Quatre agreed, casually smacking Abdul's hand away from the bowl with his spoon as it was sneaking in for a second dip. "And Ahfmed is a dedicated man. In fact, he'd probably *still* be working if Relena hadn't *ordered* him away with assurances that nothing could possibly happen to her at a reunion of Gundam pilots and their war cronies, after all."

"Good point." Abdul pulled his hand away from his mouth, where he'd been nursing his smitten knuckles, and indicated the tray of finished cinnamon rolls. "Can I take that in for you?"

"Oh, I've got it, thanks." Quatre put the spoon back in the icing and lifted the tray. "If you could just get the door for me?"

"Sure thing." Abdul held the door and followed Quatre back into the living room, where Relena was in the middle of horror stories about a recent date.

"...And then--this is the worst part--he asks me, point-blank, right there in the restaurant, if he can...er...go down on me when we get back out to the limo." Relena made a face, blushing slightly. "He said he'd always wanted to taste the...the...well, y'know--" she waved vaguely, blushing more "--of the Queen of the World." She shook her head and downed a swallow of coffee. "And he seemed like such a nice guy when the evening started, too."

"What did you do?" Zechs looked more outraged than amused; Noin's hand on his knee was probably the only thing keeping him from storming out the front door to find the cad who'd so disrespected his little sister.

"I decked him," Relena answered calmly from behind her mug. 

"You hit him?" Zechs relaxed visibly and Noin patted his leg. "Good for you."

Across from Relena, snuggled into the loveseat with Trowa's arm draped over his shoulders, Heero raised his own mug in an impromptu salute. "That's my girl," he said proudly, catching her eye with a smile both small and fierce.

Relena grinned. "Yep. Right hook, just like you taught me, Heero. Smack!" She demonstrated the motion. "Right under his eye. Then I went home, and left him crying there with the bill."

"Serves him right." Beside her, Sally--a very pregnant Sally--levered herself up from a stiff-backed armchair, accepting the helping hand that Auda instantly offered. "Thank you, Hon. If you'll all excuse me--" she waved her free hand in a gesture meant to encompass the room "--nature calls."

"Again?" Auda didn't sound too surprised.

"The joys of pregnancy," Sally muttered, moving for the hallway.

Noin raised an eyebrow and elbowed Zechs gently. "I can hardly wait."

"Er..." Zechs looked distinctly tongue-tied.

"I think that's a *hint*, Brother-dear," Relena offered helpfully, and everyone laughed.

The sound of the doorbell saved Zechs from having to make a reply. Quatre, who'd set the cinnamon rolls on the coffee table and was moving to help Abdul refill drinks that needed it, moved instead to greet the arriving guest. 

"Lady Une! So glad you could make it!"

Une's sharp brown eyes were warm as she accepted Quatre's welcoming handclasp. "I wouldn't dream of missing it, Quatre," she replied with a smile. "It's the only time I can catch all of my favorite people in one place anymore..." She moved into the doorway separating the foyer from the main room and glanced about, searching as she took off her gloves and Quatre hung her coat in the entryway. "I see Maxwell hasn't made it yet--he owes me dinner. Again."

"Do you two have this bet every year?" Relena asked as Une exchanged greetings with everyone.

"Yes. And he never *does* make it before me..."

Trowa's brow creased briefly. "He's been off traveling since last year--is he still coming, Quatre?"

"He got a hold of me a few weeks ago, to find out where and when we were getting together, and assured me he'd be here." Quatre shrugged. "So yes, I expect he's coming...*when*, though--that's the question." He turned back to Une. "Can I offer you coffee? Cocoa? Cider? Something stronger?"

"Cider will do, thank you." Une smiled, turning then to address Auda. "And where is your lovely wife?"

Auda jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the hallway. "Nature called."

"Ah." She glanced around the room again; when she spoke, her voice had an added edge of disappointment. "I take it no one has heard from Chang?"

Various murmurs of 'no' and 'nope' sounded from the gathering, accompanied by wistful headshakes as the mood dampened slightly. 

"Sally *tries* to keep track of him," Auda offered after a moment's pause. "That boy was the kid brother she never had; I wish she could find him again. Wish he wanted to be found, too..." He shook his head. "But no one in the Preventers wants to give her any info since she left them. She hasn't gotten a hold of him in over three years; apparently he keeps transferring. By the time she tracks him down to one office, he's been gone a month or two already. She tracked him to Phoenix five months ago; but when she called all they'd tell her is that he didn't work there anymore. They refused to say *where* he'd transferred to, so she's had to start all over again from the top, and this administration is just as uncommunicative as ever..." He trailed off, expression clearly indicating his opinion of the direction the Preventers had taken over the years.

Une's expression, too, had gone sour; she accepted the cider Abdul poured her and sat on the opposite end of the couch from Zechs and Noin. "I still think the Preventers would be far better off if we'd been allowed to continue running things," she said firmly.

"Hear hear." Trowa spoke up in agreement; Zechs and Noin nodded. 

"Yes, but there's not much we can do when the people vote to have it government run," Relena sighed.

"The perils of democracy," Quatre added ruefully.

"Maybe they're right." Heero sloshed the cocoa in his cup thoughtfully, worming closer to Trowa as he did so. "Maybe the world really *is* truly prepared for peace, and the Preventers we envisioned are obsolete." He took a sip. "And we as soldiers must learn to stand down."

"Maybe." Une shook her head. "I'm much happier now, though, working with you Miss Relena. I feel *useful* again."

Relena dimpled. "You're an invaluable advisor, Lady. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you..."

"You'd be back to begging *me* to come work for you." Heero was smirking behind his mug.

Relena grinned in return, teasing. "You've left the Preventers anyway, right?"

"We *both* have." Trowa stretched his arm briefly before settling it back over Heero's shoulders. "The transfers didn't work out--we just don't fit there anymore..." He smiled. "We're going back to school, actually. I want to learn enough to be a teacher someday..."

"You'd be very good at it." Quatre smiled back, glad for the turn the conversation was taking. "What about you, Heero? What's your major going to be?"

"I haven't decided." Heero shrugged, managing to move Trowa's arm just that much closer around him with the motion. "Maybe I'll go into veterinary medicine. Or philosophy. Or psychology. Or How to Avoid Being Stalked." He winked at Relena.

"Hmph." The young diplomat wadded up a paper napkin and lobbed it at him; it bounced lightly off his chest and rolled into his lap. He picked it up, smoothed it flat again, and dabbed delicately at the corners of his mouth. 

"Thank you, Relena." He smiled sweetly.

"Play nicely now, children," Trowa said, ruffling Heero's hair fondly.

Abruptly, someone started banging on the front door. 

Quatre glanced up, hands full with Noin's mug and the thermos of hot cocoa, and frowned. "There *is* a doorbell, Duo, " he muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"I’ll get that, " Abdul offered, moving to the foyer & opening the door.

Violet eyes and snow-dusted chestnut bangs greeted him. 

Quatre had been correct.

"Abdul, my man! How's it goin', huh?" Duo Maxwell pounded him companionably on the shoulder, grinning widely, stamping snow from his boots before stepping inside.

"Master Duo!" Abdul returned the grin and the shoulder-clap, pulling Duo over the threshold whether his feet were snow-free or not. "You're the last of the expected arrivals--come in, come in!" He reached to close the door behind the American.

"Oh, hang on--I brought a friend." Duo stopped the door before it latched. "He'll be up in just a sec."

"Not a problem, not a problem." Abdul nodded toward the main room. "Bring him right in; I've got to go grab the coffee." He made for the kitchen, announcing to the room at large as he passed through, "It's Duo, and he's brought a friend.”

"Wonderful," Quatre answered, slightly distracted. Something familiar was tickling his sixth sense, something he couldn't quite place.

"I have *arrived*, boys and girls!" Duo bounded into the room and struck a pose, arms outstretched in greeting, a bottle of champagne in one hand. "Let's get this party *started*!"

"Duo!" Quatre and Relena greeted in chorus. 

"Hey, Duo," came Trowa's unfazed response directly on their heels, followed by Heero.

"We started without you two hours ago, Baka." The Japanese youth was smirking--again.

"You owe me dinner, Mr. Maxwell," Une spoke up sharply, smiling nonetheless.

Duo was beside her in an instant, throwing an arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her cheek before she realized what he was about. "Yeah, yeah--put it on my tab, wouldja?"

"Hmph." Une shrugged him off and crossed her arms, still smiling.

"So, Duo," Noin cut in. "What have you been up to this year?"

"Anything and everything, Lu." Duo winked at her, including Zechs in the gesture somehow, and lifted the bottle he'd brought toward their host. "Here, Q-man, I brought some champagne."

"Thank you." Quatre took the bottle, whisking it into the kitchen, still trying to place that faint presence flitting at the edge of his senses. He held the door for Abdul as his Manguanac lover exited with the fresh pot of coffee and followed him back out. Duo was rattling off various names of places he'd visited this past year, animated as ever, eyes sparkling with seemingly undue excitement. Quatre watched him as he moved, the glint of metal on the American's finger catching his eye as one hand waved about haphazardly. His subconscious mind registered the unfamiliar ring and tucked the observation away as he listened to Duo's brief overview of his travels.

"--and Hawaii--*gawd*, what a gorgeous place. I could *live* on those beaches..." Duo trailed off, pausing for a well-deserved breath. Zechs took the opportunity to cut in.

"Abdul mentioned you'd brought a friend...?"

"Ah yeah!" Quatre wouldn't have thought it possible, but Duo's excitement level zipped up another notch. "You guys'll never *guess* who I ran into in Phoenix!"

Quatre's sub-conscious fluttered; Auda had mentioned Phoenix, when they were discussing... 

"Someone we know?" Relena asked, even as a smallish figure stepped through the entryway from the foyer. 

A raven-dark head lifted into the light, and that niggling sense of familiarity clicked into place at last.

"Wufei!" Quatre cried out and rushed forward, grasping the other by the upper arms, barely hearing the rest of the room's exclamations of surprise, delighted to feel the solid *real*-ness of the flesh beneath his grip. "Dear Allah, Wu*fei*! Where on earth have you *been*?" He crushed the Chinese youth into a hug, consequences be damned. Wufei would just have to forgive him his breach of etiquette.

"Lost," Wufei murmured; and, much to Quatre's surprise, returned the hug warmly.

Relena was right behind Quatre, ready with her own hug as soon as Wufei was released from the Arab's. "I'm glad to see you, Wufei," she said brightly, her smile warm though the hug was brief.

"Welcome back," Heero offered, rising from the loveseat and clasping Wufei's hand. Trowa followed suit with a one-armed hug, then Une and Zechs and Noin and in no time, Wufei was surrounded by a small crowd of old friends all speaking at once, delighted to have him back in their midst. 

And Duo stood off to the side, lit up like a super-nova, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly pleased with himself. Quatre caught his eye and gave him a mock frown. 

"You knew you were bringing him when you called me, didn't you."

"Yup." 

"And you didn't *say* anything??" Quatre punched the other young man in the arm, lightly. "You're a horrid friend sometimes, you know that?"

"C'mon, Q, don't be angry!" Duo's grin couldn't possibly get any bigger. "I couldn't ruin the surprise, now, could I? Isn't this *great*?" They both looked to where Wufei was smiling, nodding, laughing at some comment Zechs had made while shaking hands with Abdul; Quatre had to agree.

It was a wonderful surprise.

"He seems so...*happy*," Quatre observed quietly.

Duo nodded, keying down a little. "You should have seen him when I found him, Quatre. He was so *miserable*, it nearly broke my heart..."

"Did you..." Quatre hesitated, not sure he should ask his question but dying to know nonetheless. "Did you let him know how you feel about him?"

"Hey, Sally!" Duo raised his voice and his arm, waving in greeting, whether ignoring or postponing the question Quatre wasn't quite sure. "Whoa! You're expecting!"

"Duo! Yes I am!" Sally greeted him with equal enthusiasm as she entered from the hall, then frowned at the knot of people crowded together in the middle of the room. "Alright, what'd I miss--Wu*FEI?*" Her voice rose in surprise as she saw who was at the center of that knot. "My *god*, Wufei!" She put a hand to her mouth, muting a half-sob of joyous disbelief.

"Sally." Wufei looked up, smiling; his eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped as he took in her pregnant state. "Good *lord*, Woman, you look ready to *burst*! Sit down, sit!" He moved quickly to her side, intending to help her into a chair and getting crushed into an admittedly careful hug instead.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Sally squeezed him again for good measure, clearly unwilling to let go. "Don't you *ever* disappear on me again, you hear? Do you know how *hard* it's been to try to keep track of you??"

"Difficult, I imagine," Wufei conceded, turning sideways in the embrace and steering her for the chair that Auda was holding. "And I am sorry, truly." His voice was low, private, tinged with pain and regret. "I beg your forgiveness for my disregard, and I give you my solemn promise to do my part in the future." 

"You'd better." Sally lowered herself carefully into the chair, holding him close a moment longer before releasing him, expression still tinged with shock and reproach, eyes suspiciously bright as they bored into Wufei's. "I have *missed* you," she said emphatically. 

 

"And I you." Wufei's smile was sad and apologetic; he held her eyes a moment, conveying the depth of his sincerity before looking to Auda and holding out his hand in greeting.

"Duo tells me the two of you are married, now?" he said, smoothly drawing the mood back up.

Auda beamed, shaking the offered hand enthusiastically. "Going on two years now, yes. And I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither," Sally agreed, smiling again, composure regained.

"And a child on the way, I see." Wufei matched the smile. "Are you certain that you needn't be off to the delivery room immediately?" He eyed the size of her belly with false nervousness, gently and clearly teasing.

That in itself was a novelty to nearly everyone in the room; Duo stood by with an expression that would look equally at home on a proud parent or a teacher debuting his prodigy.

"I'd better not need to," Sally snorted. "I'm only seven months along." She laid a hand on her ample, ripened stomach with obvious maternal pride. "It's twins."

"Ah." Wufei's eyes widened. "Congratulations, then." His smile turned slightly mischievous; he eyed her belly again with skepticism. "Only two, hm? You look big enough for triplets, at least..." 

"You've rubbed off on him," Quatre whispered, leaning in close to Duo's ear so as not to be overheard as Sally protested, laughing, and everyone joined in. Duo just grinned.

"I know." Affection shone brightly in his eyes; it was easy for Quatre to see that the American was still hopelessly in love with the Chinese youth.

Abdul cleared his throat, speaking up as the laughter subsided and everyone began drifting back to their seats, still playing co-host. "Can I offer the two of you something to drink?"

"Nah, man, thanks--I'm too damned excited." Duo nudged Wufei with his elbow. "Cocoa for you, Fei-fei?"

"Cocoa would be wonderful, thank you." Wufei addressed his response to Abdul, smoothly ignoring Duo. Quatre observed the easy interplay between the two and the nickname he'd never known Duo to use before, noting that Wufei hadn't seemed fazed by it in the least, and allowed himself to hope. They seemed terribly comfortable with one another, clearly having mended whatever rift had occurred those years earlier. Perhaps they would finally end up together where they belonged...

"So, Mr. Chang." Une spoke up as she settled back into her spot on the couch. "Tell us what you've been up to all this time, hm?"

Wufei accepted the mug Abdul handed him and sat on the edge of the hearth next to Duo, both of them clearly basking in the warmth of the fire behind them. "Wasting my life away in the Preventers until six months ago," he began. "No offense to any of you, of course..."

"Nobody here works for the Preventers anymore either, Wufei. You can bad-mouth all you want." Sally's grin was conspiratorial.

"I see." Wufei's lips quirked wryly. "It...grew to be unsuitable for me rather quickly. Yet I kept at it for years, clinging to the notion that there was no better place for me as an ex-soldier, a warrior with no home who had abandoned all his friends and no longer possessed a driving purpose." Though his voice was slightly tinged with bitterness, his tone was matter-of-fact and apologetic. "Duo ran across me by complete coincidence in Phoenix; he convinced me that there was far more to life than I was allowing myself and that joining him in his aimless cavorting about the globe--" he dodged Duo's indignant elbow without missing a beat "--would be well worth my while." He turned to face Duo, expression gone utterly sincere. "Thank you, Duo, for bringing me home again," he said quietly.

Duo just smiled, a very soft smile, and brushed Wufei's cheek briefly with one finger.

Perhaps they were *already* together, Quatre thought, hoping that one of them would announce it somewhere along the way if they were before he went mad with wondering and asked them point-blank. 

Sally looked ready to say something, too, and Trowa had one eyebrow pointedly raised at the casual display they'd just witnessed; Wufei resumed speaking before anyone could voice a question.

"I owe each of you an apology," he said, still quiet, still utterly serious. "It was careless and unkind of me to fall out of contact, and to remain in my self-crafted isolation for so long."

"It's not as though you would have known where to reach most of us, anyway," Heero offered. "Between transfers and quitting, everyone's contact info has changed..."

"Regardless, even if I *had* known, I would not have done anything about it," Wufei returned. "I felt that I did not *deserve* friends, companionship, anything that I had had among you. I convinced myself that I would no longer be welcome, that I had cast myself out and there was no turning back. I realize how terribly wrong I was, thanks again to Duo; I hope that all of you can forgive me my callous behavior and allow me the chance to prove myself once again."

"Oh, Wufei, don't be so *dramatic*." Sally shook her head. "There's nothing to prove."

"She's right," Quatre added, speaking for everyone based on his instinctive gauge of the emotional climate of the room. "No one holds anything against you. We've *all* had our difficulties in life, after all. We're just glad to have you back. This is where you belong; our family hasn't been complete without you."

"Toldja they'd forgive ya, 'Fei, " Duo said quietly, hand stealing over Wufei's in what looked to be an unconscious gesture.

"But if you do it again, there *will* be consequences," Sally warned, sternly. "I will personally hunt you down, and--oh!" She put a hand to her belly, suddenly.

Auda leaned forward, instantly attentive; Sally waved him off. 

"*Some*body's awake," she muttered, moving her hand as one of the babies pushed against her stomach, briefly creating a slight-though-visible bump.

Auda sat back, relaxing again. "My sons, the future gymnasts," he announced.

"They're moving?" Relena asked; then, at Sally's nod, "May I?" She lifted her hand, questioning.

"Of course." Sally took the offered hand, guiding it to the next little kick.

"Oh!" Relena dimpled, sitting back. "I think you've got a fighter on your hands, there."

 

Auda sat up a fraction straighter, paternal pride evident in his face.

"May I feel, as well?" Wufei stood, crossing to Sally as she waved him over.

"Here. Feel 'im?" Sally placed Wufei's left hand on her stomach, pressing it lightly as one of the babies stretched, then kicked again gently.

"My my." Wufei smiled, looking nearly as pleased as if he'd just felt the confirmation of his own child's life. "Something tells me they are going to keep you very busy..."

"Oh yeah." Sally patted his hand over her future hellions. "They'll run us ragged, and we'll love every minute of it..." She trailed off, a frown entering her eyes. She picked up Wufei's hand, pulling it up to eye level, staring almost accusingly. "*What* is *this*??"

Quatre saw the ring gleaming on Wufei's third finger; in that instant he registered the matching gleam he'd earlier spotted on Duo and blurted out his realization before he thought to stop himself.

"Praise Allah, the two of you got *married*??"

Several jaws dropped as a dead silence fell on the room.

"Er...yeah," Duo answered, rubbing a hand over the back of his head and grinning rather sheepishly. "Heh--surprise?"

"When was the wedding? And why the hell weren't we invited?" Relena demanded.

"'Lena!" Zechs stared at his sister, shocked by her choice of words. 

Noin just laughed. "Congratulations, guys! And *do* tell--*why* weren't we invited?"

"It...was...that is..." Wufei faltered, still caught fast in Sally's glare, clearly intimidated by the sternness in her face.

"Out with it, Chang," she demanded.

"It was a very spur-of-the-moment affair," he managed, face flushed. "We meant no offense by not having a lavish ceremony and inviting all of you--"

"We got engaged and married in the same day," Duo cut in, equilibrium regained. "'Fei kinda sorta popped the question before we left Phoenix, and there was no way in *hell* I was gonna say no. Couldn't see the sense in waiting, so...we got hitched when we got in to Vegas that night. Sorry y'all missed it, hey? But we can do a recreation for ya if you want..."

"Assuming we can find an Elvis impersonator-slash-justice of the peace at this time of night in the middle of Switzerland," Wufei added, composure gathered, blush fading.

Heero snickered. "*Elvis*?"

Duo grinned. "Hell yeah! What's a Vegas wedding without Elvis performing the honors, huh?"

Une was shaking her head, smiling; Trowa's expression was very similar.

"Well, I suppose you're forgiven, then," Relena offered. "Congratulations!"

"We *were* gonna announce it a little later on," Duo said, giving Quatre a mock-stern glare. "After all the catching up, y'know..."

"I'm sorry." Quatre beamed, looking not the least bit apologetic.

Trowa and Heero exchanged a glance; then Trowa cleared his throat. "Well, I guess that trumps our announcement."

"And that would be...?" Zechs prompted.

Heero glanced down into his mug. "We're engaged," he announced to the dregs of his cocoa.

Duo blinked, stared, and cupped a hand behind his ear. "I'm sorry, we didn't *quite* catch that, Mr. Yuy. Did you say you're engaged?"

"That's what he said," Trowa confirmed, loud enough to be clearly heard by all. "We're getting married this spring."

"Whoohoo!" Duo was across the room in one bound, vigorously shaking each of their hands. "Congrats, you two!"

"Sorry for stealing your thunder," Heero offered, surrendering his arm to the American's enthusiastic pumping. His smile was more unconsciously radiant than Quatre could ever recall seeing before. "But we *were* planning to announce it tonight, even before you showed up with Wufei..."

"By all means, steal as much as you like." Wufei joined his husband in offering the couple his congratulations. "I have had quite enough of the 'spotlight' for the moment."

And then everyone was on his or her feet, offering more good wishes to both couples, demanding to see rings, asking about dates and the like. Under the general murmur of excited conversation, Zechs drew Noin back a step from the crowd and leaned in close to her.

"I had planned this for later; but...now seems to be the time for asking," he said cryptically, producing a small box from somewhere and handing it over to her casually.

"Oh!" Noin's delighted squeak drew everyone's attention again; all eyes turned to find her staring at a rather sizeable diamond ring while Zechs stood to her side, gaze cast downward in what would have been shy nervousness in anyone less regally held.

"Lucrezia, is that...?" Sally trailed off, eyes widened at the sheer size of the gem nestled in the burgundy velvet box.

"It *is*!" Noin was practically vibrating with excitement.

"So...what *is* your answer?" Zechs' voice was unusually small.

Noin snapped the box shut, pressed it back into Zechs' hand, and thwapped him lightly on the shoulder. "On your knees, boy, and ask me *properly*."

Quatre's eyes widened and he turned a laugh into a cough behind one fist, not the only one in the room to do so. Zechs glared half-heartedly at no one in particular, face lightly tinted by the faintest of blushes, before dropping to one knee and taking Noin's hand in the most chivalrous and gentlemanly fashion.

"Lucrezia Noin, will you grant me the honor of consenting to be my lawfully wedded wife?"

"Of course I will, you ninny!" Noin could restrain herself no longer, throwing her arms around the still-kneeling Zechs and planting a firm kiss on his mouth before he even had a chance to put the ring on her finger.

Everyone applauded. 

"What'd I tell ya?" Duo demanded of the room at large. "Best reunion ever, huh?"(1) He grabbed Wufei and twirled him around in a circle. "I'm so frickin' *happy* I could die!" He pulled Wufei in and kissed him soundly. "Welcome home, Baby! And congratulations everyone!" Turning, he towed his husband in the direction of the kitchen. "Come on, people, let's *celebrate*! Where's that champagne...?"

And when everyone was seated again, champagne in hand--or, in Sally's case, cider--Wufei stood to make the toast. 

"To the future," he offered simply. "To *our* futures, all of us. May we gather in such happiness every year, long after we are wrinkled and gray."

"The future," everyone echoed, and drank.

And then the doorbell rang, much to Quatre’s surprise; he answered it to find that Rasid had managed to rearrange his schedule to allow him at least a few hours for the reunion. Quatre and the other two Manguanacs present greeted him with happy surprise, and all the evening's announcements were recapped for his benefit. The big man welcomed Wufei back warmly, congratulated the newly-weds, engaged couples and parents-to-be, and settled right into the swing of the gathering. And then Howard called, complaining about all the trouble he'd had getting a signal routed back to earth, apologizing for the lag in his transmission. Duo commandeered the phone in no time, bringing him up to speed on all the news, presenting his spouse, and generally catching up with the man who'd been something of a surrogate uncle to him; Quatre turned the phone over gladly, smiling, thoroughly delighted all over again by the sheer happiness that filled the room. It infused him like invisible sunshine, warming him, contenting him, curling about his heart and brightening his soul.

Abdul came up behind him, slipping a familiar arm about his waist; Quatre closed his eyes and leaned into the comfortable embrace with an utterly contented sigh.

Warm lips touched just behind his ear. "You look happy, " Abdul murmured.

"I am," Quatre agreed almost drowsily. He basked in the glow of joy from the room a moment longer, then tilted his head back enough to smile up at his beau. "Everything has just happened so perfectly...I don't think it's possible for me to get any happier."

"...Well...I *could* ask you to marry me," Abdul said very quietly after a moment's pause. "But I haven't got a ring or anything like that to entice you into saying yes..."

"There wouldn't be any enticement needed," Quatre scolded gently. "I love *you*, and no ring or lack thereof could change my mind."

"So...*if* I asked you to marry me, hypothetically speaking...?"

"I would say yes, hypothetically speaking."

"...Did...we just get engaged?"

"...I think so..."

They surveyed the room a moment, each spinning in his own giddy thoughts. Then:

"...Shall we tell them?"

"...Nah. " Quatre shook his head gently. "There have been enough surprises this evening already; we don't need Duo picking on us about 'jumping on the bandwagon' or anything like that..."

"Master Duo's teasing has never bothered me, but...I think you're right."

"We can announce it tomorrow, then. And we'll just enjoy our own secret for tonight... " Quatre turned his head, meeting the sparkle of pure joy in Abdul's dark eyes with equal elation in his own, and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his fiancé's mouth.

"Master Quatre, Abdul, sit." Rasid drew their attention, indicating the emptiness of the couch next to him. "You have hosted long enough--come, join the party."

They sat, secret smiles touching both their lips as they settled in close to one another.

The evening passed; Quatre looked around him, at all his friends and family back together again; and couldn't help the soft smile that simply wouldn't leave his face. To his right, Wufei and Duo were snuggled back in front of the fire, exchanging short kisses between sips of champagne from one another's glasses. To his left, Heero and Trowa sat face-to-face, heads lowered together as they discussed something quietly between themselves; even as he watched, Trowa broke into a smile and tilted to kiss Heero, tender and slow. Directly across from him, Noin was admiring her ring again while she and Zechs fed one another bites of cinnamon roll. Sally was guiding Rasid's hand to feel the children's acrobatics while Auda beamed proudly once again, and Relena was engaged in a lively conversation with Lady Une that could almost--*almost*--be interpreted as cautious flirting. 

~These are the moments that make life worth living,~ he thought, his mind wandering, fingertips absently tracing through the back of Abdul's hair. ~This is what peace is really all about...

~And I'm glad that we've all lived to enjoy it, and returned to enjoy it together at last...~

Outside, the snow continued to fall softly, mutely blanketing the cabin in a perfect reflection of the peace within.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)References a comment Duo made to Wufei outside in the 'Lost & Found' epilogue


End file.
